


If Kisses Were... (Hinata)

by lanikaia



Series: If Kisses Were... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gender Neutral, Kissing, Running Away, acorns, motivation, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanikaia/pseuds/lanikaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trying a new thing. I read this book to my baby cousin about what each of the different things kisses could be to show love and I thought it would be cool to use it as inspiration for a series of one-shots. And obviously Haikyuu came to mind so taadaaaa. I'm thinking to match each phrase with a different guy. This will not be done in the order of the book, and it's kind of secondary to other stuff but this was a fun little 15 min exercise. I'm also trying to keep them pretty gender neutral </p><p>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote>





	If Kisses Were... (Hinata)

  
**If kisses were acorns, a forest would grow, of beautiful oak trees in row after row**

You were panting as you reached the edge of the forest, your breath coming in gasps and your muscles burning.

"Hinata, let's take a rest here for a moment. We were pretty quick on the way here." You say between your attempts to catch your breath. Hinata nods, not wasting any of his precious oxygen on speaking as he stops next to you. 

Hinata was training to reach his goal of being the strongest decoy and you decided to help him train and work out, a sort of personal trainer/motivator for him (since, let's be honest, he had a hard time focusing sometimes).

"Wow, look at all the acorns (Name)!” Hinata’s voice is filled with its usual energy and wonder at the world around him. It never fails to make you smile. 

“It’s amazing! Can you believe each of these could grow to be such a huge tree some day?" You say as you lean against a trunk to stretch out a knot. 

“So cool!” Hinata cries, picking up the acorns that have fallen where he’s stretching. You both enjoy some peace as you stretch and work on bringing your heart rate and breathing back down. The woods are shady and the silence is filled with the lush sounds of forest life: birds and small animals, the blowing breeze, and your own breath. It’s a relaxing and peaceful moment between you and the normally overly energized boy beside you. But after a few more minutes you decide it's time for you two to start running again. With a final stretch you stand up. 

"Come on Hinata, time to start again. You don't want to get cold." 

Hinata looks up at you from where he's stretching/trying to build an acorn tower and pouts. 

"But (Name), I'm still tired and I haven't finished my tower! Can't we take a longer break?”

You put your hands on your hips. You certainly hadn’t decided to be his personal trainer to let him slack off. 

"Do you want to be the strongest decoy ever?" 

"Yes!” At the mention of his dream Hinata suddenly jumps to attention, and then winces at his already sore muscles. "But maybe I should take a break to rest. I'm really sore…" 

He begins to trail off, losing a bit of the spark in his eye. But instead you get a glimmer in yours. 

"You just need some motivation, and I know just what will work!” 

"What?” His innocent face stares at you excitedly, waiting to hear what surprise you have for him. 

You grab his face between your hands and plant a kiss on his lips. You grin for a moment at how stunned he is before turning away to begin running through the woods. Glancing back  over your shoulder to where Hinata remains, dazed, you toss a flirty taunt. 

_“Catch me if you can!”_  
  
With those words Hinata snaps back to reality. He doesn’t hesitate for a moment before sprinting after you, sore muscles forgotten as he whoops, flying through the woods to catch another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying a new thing. I read this book to my baby cousin about what each of the different things kisses could be to show love and I thought it would be cool to use it as inspiration for a series of one-shots. And obviously Haikyuu came to mind so taadaaaa. I'm thinking to match each phrase with a different guy. This will not be done in the order of the book, and it's kind of secondary to other stuff but this was a fun little 15 min exercise. I'm also trying to keep them pretty gender neutral 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
